Episode 3.6
|image= .jpg |airdate=9 December 2013 |pre=Episode 3.5 |next=Episode 3.7 }} is the sixth episode of the series three of Fresh meat, which was first broadcast on 9 December 2013. Summary Oregon decides she wants to campaign against the deportation of a Tunisian student and enlists in the help of JP, Kingsley, Josie and Candice in organising a sit-in at the university. Though she didn't come up with the campaign, Oregon quickly does anything she can to take control of the situation. She asks Kingsley to write a protest song for the sit-in and goes about making her own rules. However, she finds herself deeply attracted to the Tunisian student and ends up having sex with him, though things turn disastrous when she causes him an horrific injury. After being told by Vod his new mopey attitude is making him lose his reputation as a "legend", JP quickly goes about coming up with several crazy and ill-advised schemes to try to make himself a legend again, including buying an air-hockey table for the house, spontaneously buying a £9,000 house and setting his shoes on fire. He does all of this at the sit-in but is largely ignored by his peers. Josie's attempts to join the sit-in are thwarted when Sabine shows up asking her to help proofread her thesis (Josie cannot refuse as Sabine is her course Ph.D. overlooker and marker of work). During the night, Sabine gets increasingly drunk and relays problems about an old boyfriend of hers to Josie, who desperately tries to contact Kingsley to try to get her out of the house. Sabine's behaviour turns increasingly strange, as she says she was aware of the others making fun of her whilst she lived with them. Just when it seems Josie can't take anymore, she sees a text from Sabine's ex telling her he wants to be left alone and decides to comfort Sabine. Kingsley manages to write a song for the sit-in which does not really impress Oregon and Candice; it does, however, attract the attention of Sam, and the two bond over their interest in similar styles and genres of music. When Sam offers Kingsley a spare ticket to a gig, he sees that Josie has been trying to contact him several times that night, but accepts Sam's invitation anyway. Howard does his best to avoid Candice as he thinks she may have feelings for him. He tells Josie that he feels he is not "right" for relationships and will try his best to avoid Candice. Josie says the only way he can know for sure is to ask. Howard goes to the sit-in to talk to Candice but discovers she only wants to be friends with him. Vod decides to seek counselling to talk about the problems she has had with her mother. She is prevented from leaving the therapist's office due to the sit-in, and the two bond over a joint and a mutual troubled relationship with their mothers. Vod eventually allows herself to let go by going on a road trip with the therapist and throwing a grenade, the last memento of her childhood, into a lake. Category:Episodes